


"Goodbye L'Manburg"

by QueerEldritchSoda



Series: Friends of L'Manburg [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), dad!schlatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerEldritchSoda/pseuds/QueerEldritchSoda
Summary: “Ghostbur, are you sure you want this?” The ghost floated, a bittersweet smile on his face. “Yes Phil. I’m sure.”“Well, if we’re going to do this, we might as well do it now. Thanks Philza. For everything.” He smiled genuinely. “I wish I could shake your hand, but I think you’ll get one soon enough from Will.”Phil had tears rolling down his face, he was going to see his son again. His real son. Even though he hated himself for what he was about to do.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo (mentioned), Ranboo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot (mentioned), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit (mentioned)
Series: Friends of L'Manburg [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107920
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	"Goodbye L'Manburg"

**Author's Note:**

> More of my friend's work! She is really proud of this one. As always, feel free to drop some kudos and a comment <3

“Ghostbur, are you sure you want this?” The ghost floated, a bittersweet smile on his face. “Yes Phil. I’m sure.” There was a bit of blue trickling down his face. He wished he could see Tommy again. He wanted to hug him. He hasn't hugged his brother in so long. So long. Tubbo too. He was taking the role as president very seriously, even overworking himself. They were such good kids. They didn't deserve the pain or relentless fighting. They never deserved anything that happened to them. 

But it was better if they didn’t say goodbye. It would only hurt them more. He shook his head slightly, bringing himself back to reality. “Well, if we’re going to do this, we might as well do it. Thanks Philza. For everything.” He smiled genuinely. “I wish I could shake your hand, but I think you’ll get one soon enough from Will.” 

Phil had tears rolling down his face, he was going to see his son again. His real son. Even though he hated himself for what he was about to do. 

“Goodbye son. I can’t wait to see you again, but not too soon I hope.” The ghost said, turning to Fundy. He stood there in shock. He hated to see his dad like this. Especially after all the things Fundy had done and said in Shclatt’s reign. “Bye dad. I’ll miss you a hell of a lot more than you may think.”

<^>

“Ranboo, it was nice to meet you.” Ranboo smiled, “It was fun.” he muttered. “I hope things work out… there.” Ranboo could just faintly remember people talking of how Wilbur did- something. Something bad. So he was a tiny bit scared to meet him. 

“Phil, tell Tommy that I could never ask for a better brother, that I love him, and I hope everything turns out the way he needs them to. I’m proud of that kid.” Philza couldn't take this. Those two idiots had been the light of his life. If a father doesn't have his kids, then what is he really? “I’m sure he’ll be so happy to see Will. He’s really missed him, despite what you may think.” he said, choking on his tears here and there.

“Oh Phil, don’t cry. I won’t be gone. Not really. I’m a part of Wilbur too!” He said, genuinely happy. Phil smiled. “I know son.” 

“Welp! Goodbye everyone!” He looked at Phil, eager. Phil closed his eyes, drew his sword, and plunged it through Wilbur. Wilbur sat there, kneeled on the ground, sword through his chest. “Goodbye Fundy.” he whispered.

He began to feel himself dip into darkness. He remembered this feeling. This feeling of numbness, of cold. He knew how he was going to feel. Like a piece of him was sucked out of his soul. “Goodbye L’manburg. Hope you make it in this bitch of an Earth.” He closed his eyes, waiting for the feeling to come. But it never came. He just sank further and further, and faded into nothing.

<^>

“Well, sure is good to be back.” said a loud, gravelly voice. “Even though i don’t want to be here.”

Phil opened his eyes. A pissed off looking Schatt was looming over him. Phil stood up. “What have you done with Wilbur?” He asked, an undertone of fear and desperation in his voice. “I didn’t do anything. The resurrection failed.” He chuckled. Then it turned into booming laughter. “Oh man- he really is dead now!” He started to cackle, that distinct, earth shattering, venomous cackle.

He calmed down, wiping his tears. “So, where's my son? I’d love to see him again before you puncture him, trying to bring him back to life.” He chucked once more. 

“Your- son?” Fundy questioned. “Yeah, that’s right. You got a problem with that?” He walked towards Fundy, making sure he displayed dominance. People were scared of him. He knew that. And he used it.

But- you don’t have a son- do you? I don’t know. I can’t- I can’t remember…” Ranboo trailed off.

“Surely you remember your _president_.”


End file.
